My Heart Belongs To You
by NationalAnthem
Summary: <html><head></head>He didn't come out of any fairy tale but now he has to take care of Seto Kaiba's seven children. He also has another job as the star of 'Chicago', a strip club. His name is Joey. He isn't the ideal nanny but he has a lot of necessity to keep this job. Can he juggle both jobs before anyone finds out?</html>


Disclaimer: I do not own yu gi oh or any of its characters.

My Heart Belongs To You

**In The Kaiba Mansion**

"Mr. SETO! Mr. SETO!" shouted a woman as she ran down a flight of stairs.

Seto Kaiba place the paper work that he was going over back on his desk and let out a deep sigh as he heard his children's nanny shouting, Seto was Japan's richest and most powerful man but he was also a widower. His wife had passed away two years ago and ever since then he had become so invested in his company that he didn't have anytime to spend with his children so he decided to hire a nanny. But it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be.

"Yes Ms. Leonie" answered Seto as the nanny barged into his office with her face covered in green paint and a suitcase full of her belongings.

"I QUIT! I QUIT! I QUIT! Look at what your children did to me, those aren't even children those kids of yours are devils" said Ms. Leonie as she started walking out of Seto's office with her suitcase.

Seto followed her as she walked out of his office.

"Ms. Leonie, please don't leave, you're the eight nanny my children have made run off, please reconsider, I'll double your salary" said Seto as Ms. Leonie got closer to the front door of the Kaiba mansion.

"There is not enough money on this earth that would convince me to take care of those kids, good luck to nanny number nine, she's going to need it" said Ms. Leonie as she opened the front door.

"Out of my way!" said Ms. Leonie as she pushed past a young man.

"Ms. Leonie where are you going?" asked the young man.

"As far away from here as I can get!" shouted Ms. Leonie as she got into a taxi that had just arrived.

The young man walked inside and sighed as he looked at Seto.

"Another one, really?!" said the young man.

"I know Mokuba, I know" said Seto as he sat on the couch in the living room and put his head between his hands.

"Seto, this is the last nanny the agency said they would send, what are you going to do now?" asked Mokuba as he took a seat next to his brother.

'I'll put an add in the paper or something, there has to be someone out there that can handle seven kids. I don't understand why these nanny's quit, they don't even misbehave" said Seto as he looked at Mokuba.

"Seto I'm pretty sure that's not true, did you not see all the green paint that Ms. Leonie had on her head, poor woman might have to shave all her hair off" said Mokuba as he tried to suppress a laugh.

Seto just rolled his eyes, stood up and started walking back to his office. He made a mental note to tell his secretary to advertise for a new nanny online and in the paper. There had to be someone out there that had a little patience with children….

**THE NEXT DAY….**

Joey Wheeler was walking off stage and into the backroom where all the other employees changed. It was a slow night because it was raining incredibly bad. Joey jumped when he heard a thunderstruck.

"It's raining really bad out there Yug" said Joey as he started taking out all of the dollar bills out of his g-string.

Yugi nodded in agreement.

"We should start heading home, I heard it's going to get worse" said Yugi as he got Joey's clothes out of the duffle bag Joey always brought to work, Yugi was a bartender in a high end strip club named Chicago, and Joey was the star dancer, he was the main star. Both where best friends since they where young and lived together in a small house.

"Yeah let's head home" said Joey as he started putting his casual clothes that Yugi took out of the duffle bag.

They headed out and ran to the bus stop so they could catch the bus back to there neighborhood. Yugi looked at the street and saw that the water was already overflowing on to the sidewalks.

Everything was calm until the bus driver slammed on the brakes. Everyone started to panic.

"What's going on?" asked Joey.

"Everyone we are going to have to evacuate the bus, the roads and tunnels have flooded and the bus is stuck, I'm calling for emergency help tight now so everyone get ready because the water level is rising fast" said the bus driver as he started speaking on his radio, calling for help.

"Joey" said Yugi with fear in his voice.

"Don't worry Yug will be fine, I promise, we just have to swim a little" said Joey trying to keep a calm smile.

"Joey…I cant swim" said Yugi.

After a few minutes an emergency team arrived and was helping everyone out of there cars and the buss. One by one, each of the bus riders jumped out of the bus and into the water. Finally it was Joey and Yugi's turn. Joey went first.

"Look Yugi, don't be afraid. Just grab my hand" said Joey.

Yugi looked at the water and was scared but grabbed Joey's hand and decided to jump on the count of three.

"See Yug, you can do it" said Joey as he pulled Yu by the hand to the direction the rescue team was guiding them. Everything seemed well until Joey could feel Yugi's hand anymore.

"Yug?" said Joey as he looked behind him and couldn't see his friend.

"Yugi! Yugi!" shouted Joey.

"Sir please stay in line and head to where we are directing you" said a member of the emergency squad.

"MY FRIENDS GONE, I CAN'T SEE HIM!" shouted Joey as he started looking around.

"Joey!" shouted Yugi as he was gasping for air trying to reach the surface but the water kept pulling him down.

"YUG!" shouted Joey as he swam over to where he was and pulled a drowning Yugi out with the help of a rescue team member, they made it all the way to where the ambulances where and a crew of EMT's helped Yugi.

After the EMT's released Yugi they started walking home since there was no other option. It continued to rain but not as hard. As they walked home they couldn't believe the night they where having.

"I can't wait to get in my bed and go to sleep" said Yugi.

"Me too Yug, Me Too" said Joey as he walked with his shoulder over Yugi. It had stopped raining but it was still cold and it didn't help that they were soaking wet.

As they reached there neighborhood they notice that there was a group of police cars, ambulances, and firefighters blocking the street to there hours.

"Joey, what's going on" said Yugi as he saw all there neighbors outside standing on the sidewalk.

"No one is allowed past this perimeter" shouted a cop as Joey and Yugi where walking past him, the police officer grabbed Joey by the arm.

"That's my house! That's my house! LET ME FUCKING GO THAT'S MY HOUSE!" shouted Joey as he pushed past the police officer and started running closer to his house.

"Daniel, Daniel what happened?" screamed Joey as he watched his house, which was in flames.

"A tree caught on fire and felt on your house Joey, I'm sorry, we called nine-one-one when we saw it" said Daniel, Joey's neighbor.

Joey started crying, he was in disbelief, his house was burning right in front of his eyes and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He ran closer to where the firemen where.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE LET ME INSIDE, MY STUFF IS IN THERE" shouted Joey as he tried to get past the firemen but they wouldn't allow him to.

"Sir you cant go inside it's dangerous" shouted the fireman who was holding Joey back.

"MY STUFF! MY STUFF IS IN THERE! LET ME GET IT PLEASE" pleaded Joey as he fell to the ground with tears still falling out of his eyes.

"Joey!" shouted Yugi as he ran over to where Joey was and hugged him.

"YUG! PUR STUFF IS IN THERE! OUR STUFF! THEY WON'T LET US INSIDE" shouted Joey.

"It's dangerous Joey" said Yugi as he tried to calm Joey down.

"We where able to get this out" said a fireman that had just walked out of the house, holding a guitar case and some clothes.

"Yug, It's my guitar. It's my mom's guitar. Please god let it be okay, please god" said Joey as he opened the case and saw that the guitar was not damaged.

"Were gonna be okay, Were gonna be okay" said Yugi as he hugged Joey and tried to calm him down.


End file.
